Talk:Just For Fun
Welcome to the Just For Fun Page! Join in forum games! Super fun happy time for all! Make sure you've read the Wiki Rules! Click HERE to return to the main talk page. Unrelated topics posted here will be moved elsewhere. ---- You Do Haiku? Hey, everyone! Welcome to the new chat section! Hopefully we can have a lot of crazy, inane fun here. Here's a forum game I played way back at Zoo Admin (A Zoo Tycoon 2 Forum. God, I miss it.) RULES: A Haiku is a poem with three lines. The first has five syllables, the next has seven syllables, the one below that has five syllables. Here's an example: #Haikus are easy. #But sometimes they don't make sense. #Refrigerator. That one's a classic. Anyway, in this game, someone will write a haiku using the topic given by the previous person. They will type their haiku, and then say "You do... (Topic here). The next person will then base their haiku on that topic. After writing your haiku, you get to choose a topic for the next person who walks in. Remember to keep it clean(ish) and follow the rules. So, without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Topic: Godzilla #A kaiju attacks #the city of Tokyo. #Bad lip sync ensues. You do.... Raisins. Pettamapossum (talk) 16:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) What Could Be Worse? Time for another forum game that (hopefully) someone other than me will participate in. This one's called 'What could be worse?' The rules are simple - someone comes up with an unfortunate scenario, and the next person comes up with a worse one. Here's an example - *''What's worse than finding a fly in your soup?'' *''Finding a Brazillian Wandering Spider in your soup.'' Then the next person comes up with a worse scenario. Ridiculousness is encouraged. This will continue until the worst possible scenario is reached. So, let's get started. What's worse than finding a Brazilian Wandering Spider in your soup? Finding a Brazillian Wandering Spider in your pants. (Top that.) Pettamapossum (talk) 20:00, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Finding a black widow in your pants... I know nothing of the Wandering Spider thing. I'm guessing the Black Widow is more poisonous. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 20:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Actually, the Wandering Spider is very aggressive, as opposed to the usually calm black widow. But whatever. What's worse than finding a Black Widow in your pants? Finding an angry Irukandji (Deadly jellyfish) in your pants. 23:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wanna know what is REALLY far worse? A Tiger in your pants. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 23:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- A radioactive tiger in your pants. Pettamapossum (talk) 00:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Godzilla in your pants. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 00:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Bagan in your pants. >8D Pettamapossum (talk) 02:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- ...What's a Bagan? If it isn't real, then... Ashol in your pants. :3 The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 02:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- This is a Bagan. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v245/Riftrunner/Bagan.jpg If you don't know what something is, you can just google it. Also, What's worse? Being shrunk down by the Tensor Machine and being caught between two mating seed beetles. (Oh snap) Pettamapossum (talk) 05:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- No, I'm talkin' the old Ashol. THE TROLLER OF GOD HIMSELF. ... Whatever. WHAT'S WORSE?! Being shrunk, being sewn onto Ashol's head, and his Wife killing him, which she does REALLY OFTEN. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 14:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The Animal Name Game This one is my absolute favorite forum game! One person starts off by naming an animal, say for example, "Cheetah". Cheetah ends with an 'H', so the next person has to think of an animal starting with H. So how about Horseshoe Bat? That ends with a 'T', so the next animal has to start with 'T', and so on. There are a few rules to this: *No plants, fungi, protists, bacterium, etc. It's gotta be animals. *Real animals only please. No unicorns, naleds, or inzurgs. Sorry. *Avoid scientific names, please. As in, say Sugar Glider instead of Petaurus breviceps. The exception to this is if the animal has absolutely no common name. *No repeating an animal that has already been used. *(Forgot to mention this earlier) Extinct and Prehistoric animals are a-okay. So let's get started. How about we start off with Bali Mynah? (That means your animal has to start with an 'H'. Good luck!) Pettamapossum (talk) 20:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Horse. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Emu. 23:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Urial. :D ... What's an Emu? XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 23:30, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You know what a Urial is but not an Emu?! Anyway, Langur. Pettamapossum (talk) 00:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Rabbit. XD The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 00:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Tiger Shark Efternamn (talk) 01:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) King Kobra. :3 The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 01:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Anteater Efternamn (talk) 01:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Robin. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 01:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nailtail Wallaby Pettamapossum (talk) 01:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Yak. The Copper Engineer, Race6000 (talk) 02:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Kangaroo Efternamn (talk) 03:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Odobenocetops. (Hm. Now I want to make an Odobenocetops mascot.) Pettamapossum (talk) 05:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE Jibrig (talk) 07:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) (I can't sleep, so why not?) Eclectus Parrot Pettamapossum (talk) 09:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Toucan :p Jibrig (talk) 10:06, August 3, 2012 (UTC)